The present invention relates to a method and system for providing indicia for structure function claims. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of such a system for providing information for consumable food products, dietary supplements, health and beauty aids and other consumer products.
More specifically, the system employs a series of data sets that correlates a particular component, nutrient and/or ingredient to one or more related scientifically accepted structure function claims as it pertains to a particular health issue or other health benefit. Once the correlation is made, the system then provides an approved or permitted structure function claim indicia that can be printed or imaged on a package or submitted in advertising to communicate the desired result of matching a consumer product having such nutrient component or ingredient to a functional health benefit or human health issue.
Currently, there is a desire for the manufacturers, producers and distributors of consumer products to advertise and mark the product packaging with beneficial structure function claims, touting one or more of the nutrients, components and/or ingredients contained within the product as having a perceived health benefit to the consumer. From a marketing, manufacturing and sales point, the ability to label product offerings with approved or permitted functional wording provides an additional commercial benefit to the manufacturer and distributor in creating new product offerings that meet consumer demands for products that provide a benefit to the consumer in maintaining good health.
The problem associated with the foregoing strategy, in essence to educate consumers about the benefit of certain items, is the difficulty in keeping track of current research findings, clinical studies and other materials relating to certain properties or benefits of nutrients, ingredients and other components and their interaction in contributing to human well-being. In addition, long held beliefs of certain components can change and regulatory bodies such as the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) may mandate the handling of such components differently or even require the removal of certain components from consumer food products altogether.
At any given time, there are numerous clinical studies going on, and other research projects and related efforts. All of these endeavors create a plethora of related publications and articles that must be understood and communicated as part of the product offering when necessary.
Manufacturers and producers are also required to retain information relevant to the current regulatory status of each nutrient, component and or ingredient. In addition to this, each such nutrient, component or ingredient typically has a scope of permissible structure functions claim indicia that a manufacturer may provide in connection with such product including such nutrient, component and or ingredient in its products. The product labeling is usually provided on the packaging for the product, but it can be provided in collateral material as well.
Such regulatory status may include GRAS (Generally Recognized As Safe) items which may be done by the manufacturer or component producer itself but only for certain applications or uses of the component, nutrient or ingredient. For example, a particular component may be GRAS approved for use as a food coloring, but not for use in communicating the benefit of preventing macular degeneration in humans. Or the use of a nutrient may be approved for use in promoting bone health but not approved for use related to weight management or the treatment of obesity.
Failure to use acceptable or approved wording in connection with a particular nutrient, component and or ingredient or misstating the value or benefit of a specific nutrient, component and/or ingredient can lead the manufacturer or producer to be subject to monetary fines, penalties and recalls, not to mention potential public embarrassment and loss of perception and/or standing due to undesirable advertising relating to certain product recalls. The unfortunate result of such action can create undesirable loss in market share and of course overall loss in sales.
Presently, the only manner by which this information can be tracked or traced is through conducting specific, singular research concerning the effects or benefits of a specific nutrient, component or ingredient. Then additional research must be done to determine the type or permissible structure function claim that can be associated with the particular nutrient, component or ingredient. This second tier of information is obtained from the FDA. Complicating the matter further are the labeling requirements that relate to the size and placement of the structure function claim indicia on the packaging or in the advertising related to the product.
Such prior art techniques are often time consuming and labor intensive as the individual charged with the task must sort through significant amounts of data and seek details from various sources. Often, without knowing, such procedures can be duplicative of recent efforts of others. Moreover, once such structure function claims are provided with a product, there is often no manner to track which products carry which messages or claims. As such, maintaining and providing information which is not misleading can be problematic.
What is therefore needed is a method and system to accurately track and update data related to the nutritional, health or other benefits of macronutrients, micronutrients and other nutrients, components and/or ingredients as well as the ability to provide such information in a “just in time” format so as to avoid slowing down production schedules or marketing campaigns, thereby allowing manufacturers and consumers the ability to quickly capitalize on a newly discovered or other known benefits of the nutrient, component and or ingredient.